Heart of fire and ice
by Geniustroublemaker
Summary: Princess Isabelle Whitethorn Ashryver Galathynius, daughter of King Rowan Whitethorn and Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynius is what this story is about. -Takes place after the war with Erawan, the valg King.- Rowaelin, Doranon, Lysandion, Chaolesryn, ElideNox
1. Chapter 1

**This world I am currently borrowing belongs to Sarah J. Maas.**

The water in the stream was clear like glass. You can look in to the water and see tiny little pebbles rolling around at the bottom of the stream. Beside the stream was an ancient tree, and underneath the tree sat Princess Isabelle Whitethorn Ashryver Galathynius. Isabelle looked to her right, to her 2 closest friend, Aaliyah Havillard Blackbeak and Kaitlin Lochan, both her age. Then she looked to Lucas and Connor Ashryver, the twins, 1 year older than her. Behind her was Noah Havillard, Aaliyah's brother, and Aiden Westfall. Noah was 2 years younger than Isabelle but Aiden was just 1 year younger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabelle**

She is fire and ice, more powerful than both. Her father is a King of wind and ice, a great fae warrior, respected and feared in Erilea and Wendlyn. Her mother is a Queen of fire and shadows, beloved by Mala fire bringer, the brightest light of Erilea. She is Princess Isabelle Whitethorn Ashryver Galathynius, and she will rattle the stars like never before./div


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaliyah**

She is forged from iron and steel with flawless immortal grace and skills, strong and infinite magic flows inside her veins. Her father is the great King everyone respected, he is gifted with raw magic everyone feared. Her mother is the Blackbeak matron and queen of the ironteeth clan, the deadly and immortal queen. Both her parents are powerful and feared by many people, she is unstoppable and feared by all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaitlin**

She is a lady of grace and power. Her mother's lady like posture is within her blood but there is also her father's fighting skills. .UNBEATABLE


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucas and Connor**

Their father is the wolf of the north, the respected General, the flawless fighter. Their mother is a shape shifter, the wise lady, beloved by everyone who knows her. They are as strong as their parents combined, times two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aiden**

His father was once the captain of the royal guards, respected by his colloquies, loyal and truthful to queen Aelin of Terrasen and King Dorian of Adarlan. His mother is a talented women, she has very keen eyes and strong posture, captured every men's heart. Even though magic doesn't run in his blood, he is as strong as everybody else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Noah**

He is deadly and stealth like ice. Unlike his sister who is a bomb ready to put everything to it's wrath. He is icy and cold, deadly within, and twice as smart.


	8. Chapter 8

**What does the characters look like?**

Isabelle's eyes are Ashryver eyes, the color of ice ringed with golden flames. Her hair are as silver as moon light, like her father.

Aaliyah's eyes are like golden flames with a promise of destruction, her hair are Raven black witch made her eyes stand out more than it already did.

Kaitlin's eyes are onyx color like her mother, her hair was a shade of black similar to both her parents and Aaliyah.

Lucas and Connor has the same golden, flamelike hair. But Lucas's eyes are Ashryver eyes and Connor's eyes are green like their mother.

Aiden has his father's bronze eyes and auburn hair.

Noah's sapphire eyes looks cold, his hair color is silver. His looks are similar to his mind, witch made him twice as fearful as his sister.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wolf**

Isabelle's POV

We call ourselves The Wolf. Mom told us that Uncle Aedion was once called The Wolf of the North and that made us like it even more. We created this group when I was 10 years ago when I was 8. We told our parents about the group and they agreed with it. They said we are stronger together and that it's good to have a group of loyal friends, and they also use The Wolf as an excuse to get together.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So the chapters before were like an introduction, a get to know the member of The Wolf kinda thing, sort of like that. Now the real deal starts!

Don't forget to review after you read my fanfic, I really need help. And sorry if I have spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I'm new to this writing business. Follow/favorite the story if you like it. Hope you enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Isabelle's POV

We're throwing a ball tonight in honor of Adarlan's royal family's visit. So we pretty much throw a ball every night because we have something to honor everyday, it became a daily routine now. The Wolf almost officially moved in to the castle of Orynth, though we spend holidays at the glass castle in Rifthold.

I was walking down a corridor when I saw some cloaked figure leave the corridor with trained swiftness, not on my watch. I followed the figure with grace and swiftness that out matched it entirely, with my fae immortality and Erilea's greatest assassin/queen training me, it was the least to expect.

The figure stopped by the time I entered the garden "Who are you and what do you want?"

It turned around and pulled back its cloak revealing a handsome face with sunset eyes and hair of wild flames. "Intruder" I whispered.

"I am Prince Jayce Ashryver, son of King Gavin, the crown prince of Wendlyn" he replied with an arrogance tone only Ashryver use, including me. "I see you are a member of Queen Aelin's court" I grinned at that.

"Well cousin, I am Princess Isabelle Whitethorn Ashryver Galathynius. What business do you have here in Orynth?" he grinned at me with a lover's grin. Even tough we're related, he's an arrogant mortal dealing with the most powerful fae Queen to be.

"I just want to know about the other Ashryvers living here in Erilea. I'm not a spoiled and bratty prince like some are, you see. But I don't think the prince and princesses here are spoiled and bratty either." I grin wildly. "Where are your wolfs?"so The wolf's reputation travelled to Varese, good.

"They are all in the ball room, you should come see my parents." I begin to walk back into the castle. It was a dangerous game I'm playing but it's amusing. He's the most mortal mortal I've ever met.

"I don't want anyone to know I'm here" ofcourse, that's exactly why I said that. I never believed for a minute that he's just curious about the other Ashryvers. Maybe the news about Erilea's most fearful assassin being Terrasen's lost queen didn't get past the docks.

"You can either come see my mother or I'll knock you unconscious then drag you there." He began walking, maybe the news did get past the docks after all or he's just smart.


	12. Chapter 12

Jayce's POV

The princess in front of me didn't even flinch once when we were talking, neither did she look back when we were walking. But she doesn't need to when she's fae.

I am well aware of how dangerous Terrasen's royal households are, especially the King and queens, and not to mention The Wolf. I was truely curious about The wolf and the friendship between powerful people of Adarlan and Terrasen. I know their origin but I want to know more, I always admire them; it was incredible how fearful and respected they are.

I admire Aaliyah the most, she was fire, so powerful, so beautiful. Then there's Noah, so cold and deadly, even more feared than Aaliyah. Don't get me started with Kaitlin, her beauty and flawless posture got every man swooning. Aiden got girls on their knees, he has warrior air around him. Lucas and Connor seems to be playful, so no one feared them at first, everyone found out how powerful they are the hard way. And Isabelle... I hane no words for her, she was a powerful Queen already.

"Get in" says Isabelle, speaking of the devil.

I slipped in to the ball room unnoticed, but Isabelle has no such luck. No matter how talented she is, the ball room is full of courtesans and she's the beautiful crown Princess. She finally got past the courtesans and caught up to me. We were walking directly to Queen Aelin who's talking to Adarlan's royal family with her husband alongside.

"Mother, prince Jayce Ashryver paid us an unexpected visit" Queen Aelin turned to me with inhuman speed. She is still young and beautiful despite her age, I can see the warrior posture in her stance. I can swear something like shock passed her face but quickly covered with professional training.

"What do I owe this visit?" she asked with a powerful voice, a queen's voice. I gave her a low bow.

"I was curious about the Ashryvers in Terrasen, I wasn't aware you had guest. My apologizes your majesty" I said with admiration in my voice. She just smirked.

"You are welcomed to stay as long as you like and please go see Aedion, he'll be more than pleased" she gave him a half smile and point to uncle Aedion. I bowed to her again and she tilt her head in acknowledgement then walk to my uncle.

He was a talented warrior, my parents respected him. They say he is very loyal to Queen Aelin and her court.

With his fae senses, uncle Aedion turn around and embrace him. "Is Wendlyn declaring war with Terrasen?" He asks jokingly.

"No" then I told him the story for the third time.


	13. Chapter 13

Jayce's POV

I awoke to the sun shining on my face and dragged myself out of bed into the bathroom. I didn't realize how exhausting the journey was until I lied down. Last night after talking to uncle Aedion, Isabelle drop me of in a chamber almost as large as my own. Then left without a word, thank god for that. Though I admired her, I wasn't in the mood for handling her smart mouth.

When I walk out, I found Isabelle leaning against the door frame wearing a light black armor, her silver hair lose. I admired her skills and gift, but I blindly missed her heart breaking beauty. Hell, she's beautiful and she's aware that her beauty is a weapon. They say Queen Aelin has a piercing beauty like wild fire and King Rowan is the ice of predatory deadliness, Isabelle is fire like her mother but also ice like her father. Why do you have to be so beautiful?

"Ready for sparing?" She didn't even look up. I supposed I am not worth her attention.

"With who?" I asked.

"Everyone's there, if you're worthy enough then you'll get to spar with my mother" she smirked, actually smirked. Then said "clothes are in your closet, I'll be outside" then she left.

I got dressed, God, these armor are damn light. I walked to Isabelle outside, when I emerged, she grinned.

Noah's POV

We were waiting in the sparring room for Isabelle, she walked in with a man her age. Like she could read my thoughts, she introduced him. "This is Prince Jayce Ashryver" I can sense General Aedion grinning. "He's going to spar with us" then the prince head to the weapons table and start fumbling with the swords, mumbling something inaudible.

Things are going on as usual, some of us are ignoring him though. Just because he's related to some of us doesn't mean he's not an ignorant, inexperienced, mortal prince. Though Aiden and Kaitlin are mortals, they behave like immortals with an equal amount of intelligence and discipline.

I walk to spar with him just to kick his ass but Aaliyah beat me to it. Guess I'll have to stand and watch then, not as amusing but equally satisfied. Besides, Aaliyah is better fighter.

She raise her twin swords as a gesture for him to attack, those swords are similar to her dragon sword but less lethal. Aaliyah is not getting Damaris any time soon unless she's going to murder me and steal the sword, Queen Aelin is one of the few people to really know how powerful I am and how much I am capable of, so she gave Damaris to me with an amusing smirk that pissed Aaliyah so much she could tear down the castle of Orynth piece by piece.

Jayce lunged first, he probably detected Aaliyah's injured arm from sparring last week but he was a fool to be so sure. She stepped aside and punch the back of his neck which send him down to the floor. He got up awkwardly and attack Aaliyah, her guard shot up and their swords made a loud clank. Aaliyah got down on the floor and sweep her feet under his which send him stumbling down. She didn't waste time to kick his chest to make sure he doesn't get up and point her sword to his face, then gave him the most bone crushing grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! Dear readers,

I'm not going to be posting new chapters frequently because I have to apply to a new school and I have to wrap up project from my old school. Please stand me for a while longer.

Please review and follow/favorite. It gives me a lot of inspiration, your few sentences mean a world to me. A girl wrote a sweet review that send me hopping around and it had me in a perfectly good mood all day. And I feel miserable for the infrequent updates. She was nice and sweet but I was a wicked monster for not updating. I will try to update as frequent as possible. Thankyou!


	15. Chapter 15

Jayce's POV

After that not so fantastic fight with Aaliyah the others began the part where there is magic involve. Turns out, the faliq bloodline and Westfall bloodline has a trace of little magic in both so that meant Aiden could control stone a bit. Kaitlin, who has no magic, has gone to her unhealthy mother's side. I just found out that lady Elide's health is not in a good condition. That left me alone in the corner. None of them befriended me, which wasn't much of a surprise. Except for the glances I get from Aiden, he pitied me then. But I am the crown prince of Wendlyn, I get treated like a lost boy they found on the dirty streets in the almost gone Rifthold slum. Yeah, I 've sneaked into the castle of Rifthold twice as well as the castle in Eyllwe and so many others. I wonder what life feels like in this continent, so far it was...different, in a good way.

The Wolfs are using magic to shoot at the targets and the missing Kaitlin was using arrows. Like her father, Aaliyah's magic is strong and unyielding. She created a ball of metal, her power is creating and controlling, perhaps even destroying metal.

On the other end, Noah has raw magic. In combat he's no match for the rest of the Wolf, but in magic he's unstoppable. I watch him engage the target with any form of material, fire, stone, water, invisible things.

I turn to Aiden, he's not as flawless as the others but hitting the target all the same. Even a fool would notice that he is burning out, he steps back, leaving one target open for me to examine. I walk to touch that target but greeted by a ball of twisted flame and ice, I ducked. I could hear Isabelle's colorful curses loud and clear through out the hall. But when I stood up, I knew something was wrong. The Wolf's faces are displayed with shock, but never fear. The kings and queens' faces are similar, I could almost hear multiple jaws dropping.

Aelin's POV

My jaw drops at what I just saw. Jace Ashryver has magic! He blocked my daughter's ball of twisted ice and flame with silent stone, the stone immune to any magic and even suppress magic. (The silent stone is part of the Red queen trilogy by Victoria Aveyard. It was so cool, I just had to put it in here). It can't be. First, the silent stone was extinct from the world. Second, he has magic of controlling water from Mab. But silent stone?! Never seen or recorded in anything. He must learn to master it, and join the Wolf.


End file.
